


Soft Kitty

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Catherine are getting off from a night at the theatre, and they hear a tiny meow.</p><p>Initially posted to tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kitty

David and Catherine are just leaving the theatre when he hears it. She’s in the middle of commenting on one of the scenes they rehearsed that evening, and it takes her a few seconds to realize that he’s paused in his tracks and she’s walked past him. “David?”

“Shh!” He puts a finger to his lips and stares at her intensely until she raises her eyebrows. “Didn’t you hear… something?”

 _Something_. Because that’s specific. She watches him carefully, frowning slightly when he jumps and turns to his right, in the direction of some garbage bins. “There it was again!”

“C’mon, David, let’s just go home.” She tugs on his arm gently. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

But then Catherine hears it too, a tiny but distinct  _meow_.

He leaps closer to the bins, kneeling to the ground and gazing between them into the darkness. “Oh! Hello there!” he exclaims. “Catherine, dear, come here.”

Frankly, she just wants to get home and curl up in bed, but she does what he asks and moves to stand behind him.

David is holding out a hand to what is, as far as Catherine can tell, a tiny, disembodied pair of greenish-yellow eyes. He keeps murmuring to himself, saying, “C’mon darling, it’s okay. I don’t bite.”

She’s about to ask why he’s talking to some alley cat, but then it finally steps out into the light and she lets out a soft hum of appreciation.

The kitten can’t be any more than a few months old. Her fur is white, with a few great big spots of black across her body. “Catherine.”

“Yes David?”

“Catherine.” The cat is now rubbing her head against David’s hand and he’s grinning like a madman.

“Yes?”

“Catherine I want to keep her.”

“Oh Christ.” She takes a step back and looks down at him, exasperated. “You can’t be serious.” David gently takes the kitten into his hands, rises so that they’re standing face to face. “We could name her Donna.”

“Now you’re just trying to flatter me.”

He holds her against his chest, and she’s peeking out at Catherine from between his fingers. Blinking her wide, adorable eyes and occasionally  _meow_ ing some more. “Is it working?”

Only a little. “We do not need another pet in the house.”

Now David is the one blinking his wide, adorable eyes. Although he isn’t meowing. But his pout is still very convincing. “What about Beatrice? Beatrice would be a beautiful name.”

She looks between him and the kitten, contemplating the pros and cons of saying yes. Finally, she comes to a conclusion. “Alright, David. But she doesn’t look like a Beatrice or a Donna, and you know it.”

With a grin, he uses his free hand to pull her into a soft kiss. “Mrs. Tennant?” he suggests, once they’ve separated and begun walking to the car. “Mrs. Tennant would be a good name.”

“No, no.” Catherine takes his hand and squeezes it tight. “Two of those in the same household would be immensely confusing.”

David leans over and pecks her on the cheek. “Yes, you’re right. One Mrs. Tennant is enough for me.”


End file.
